The Resolution
by Nutt-Beam
Summary: Sixth year Ravenclaw Bennett Jones sees her life as a story already planned and waiting to play out, but when some unexpected characters come into the picture, she can’t help but feel it’s time for a rewrite and finds herself questioning her judgement.


**The Resolution **

Sixth year Ravenclaw Bennett Jones sees her life as a story already planned and waiting to play out, but when some unexpected characters come into the picture, she can't help but feel it's time for a rewrite and finds herself questioning her judgement and who she is. Will these new characters in the life of Bennett Jones change her for better or for worse?

**Prologue: Green-Only-God-Knows-What and Introductions.**

"So there we were,"

"Knee deep in green-only-god-knows-what,"

"In total shock coz who knew the demon twins could use a wand,"

"And that's when the rest of the family decide to open the door,"

"This of course made it worse..."

"Somehow, and I will never understand how, it triggered an indoor storm,"

"So now it's RAINING green-only-god-knows-what."

"All over great-grandma Martha,"

"Who knows nothing about magic."

"Really it was an unavoidable situation…I mean no matter what we said a wand was something bad was going to happen."

"Mother was furious, started screaming at us right then and there,"

"Then Angus rushes in…this is the best part ever,"

"He is in such a hurry to see what the commotion is that he doesn't notice what was going on and slips on a green-only-god-knows-what puddle and lands face first in it all, "

"Then two things happened, first a ministry official arrived to learn how a muggle child gained possession of a wand and managed to actually cause some damage and..."

"two, we learnt what the green-only-god-knows-what does… turns out it gives you lots of green pus filled pimples on whatever skin it touches…gross I know."

"I think the Ministry official really earned his pay that day after having to administer not only memory charms but charms on all of us who had gained some lovely new green pus filled pimples."

"Needless to say we got a lecture about making sure we put all our school stuff away properly and what not. Plus after that display, I think it is safe to say that the twins will be turning up at Hogwarts in a few years. Oh what Joy?" My sister and I finished sharing the story with my two best friends in a carriage on the way back to Hogwarts for what would be my sixth year.

I don't know what Mum was thinking inviting her family over for summer break with two in-training witches in the house with a lot of magical objects lying around. I guess she had too much faith in Carolyn and me to actually put it away. Carolyn especially likes to leave stuff lying all over the house, that's what little sisters are like I guess. I think that after that incident she learnt to at least put her wand away safely.

Maybe I should introduce you to the players in the strange story that is my life.

First there is my sister Carolyn or Lyn, she is year younger than me and we are both the only witches in my family, something we are quite proud of finally we had one up on our older brother, Angus. She is a Gryffindor unlike me, I am in Ravenclaw, and she is very much suited to her house, outgoing, brave, very dedicated and loyal to those she loves. We look similar; Brown hair, fair skin, small in size, round face, only difference is she has blue eyes while mine are brown. She is very friendly to everyone she meets unless given a reason not to be. She is on her house quidditch team as of last year as a chaser (something I will never attempt) along with two boys from my year; James Potter and Sirius Black but we will get to them later.

Ok so now the people who were listening to our summer holiday story.

December Ebony Fox, my best friend, don't call her December unless you want something bad to happen to you when you are sleeping, she prefers Em or Dee just not her full name. She is a Half blood witch, her parents are very free spirited, just look at her name, a trait they passed on to their Daughter. Em tries to see the best in every situation, something very comforting in the current times. She is bloody brilliant at charms as well, a lot of the time people write her off as not much of a challenge because she always seems to be off in the clouds and has blonde hair and is rather attractive, but she is an amazing witch.

Then there is also our other best friend, Medwin Johan, he is a descendant from a long line of German pure-blood wizards, it has rubbed off on his personality he can at times be rather selfish or spoilt, but I haven't met a more loyal trust worthy friend. He is like our protector due to his size, (he towers over us) and build. He has the typical rugged good looks coz 'he doesn't care' but he could give Sirius Black a run for his money (once again we will get to him later).

Then there is me. Tada! Yeah, Hi. I'm a 6th year Ravenclaw Capricorn. I'm muggle born and I have an older brother and a younger sister and two amazing best friends and pretty much this is my story of how just one year and incredible unnecessary levels of stress can change your life onto a completely different track then intended.


End file.
